


Myrlwood Misery

by paperhound



Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, open wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperhound/pseuds/paperhound
Summary: Gladio is mentally kicking himself. He's well aware of Noctis' limits and while he pushes those limits, he knows it's time to stop when his Prince is belly up. So why did he keep going? He can't think of a reasonable explanation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Myrlwood Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic but also not graphic, I don't know how others would tag something as graphic. There just in case. Not really shippy but it's there if you squint.

Hearing the jaw clenching sound of bone cracking was always, in a messed up way, satisfying. A fresh crunch, the jaws of the enemy snapping or open wide in a howl of pain, a sudden rush of blood, of adrenaline. Oddly and scarily satisfying. It's an acquired taste, so to speak, and months of travel and hunting have made it exciting.

It's not so satisfying when it's accompanied by Noctis' shriek. Cold blood and even colder thoughts, everyone forgets their weapons, and Ignis is the first and only to rush to Noct's side where he's writhing on the stone's blood soaked surface like a dying animal kicking and screaming. Ignis has an elixir in hand and breaks it on the gushing gash in Noct's arm, and within seconds, they watch as the flow stops, the bone mending, muscle and flesh healing.

It's no longer painful, it's no longer an open wound. But Noct still lays on the ground, his eyes wide, a deer in headlights, shaking, hyperventilating. Ignis' gentle voice works to soothe their Prince, his own trembling hands in Noctis' hair and on his arm, helping him realize it's over, the wound is gone.

No amount of Ignis' words can soothe the fear in Noct's eyes as they cut briefly to Gladio.

Gladio finds himself sitting alone on the dock that night. He feels he doesn't deserve to be near his Prince. While he's used to training rough with Noct, he's never once _broken_ him. It's his duty to _protect_ him, yet he chose to keep swinging even after Noctis was down and submitting.

Gladio is mentally kicking himself. He's well aware of Noctis' limits and while he pushes those limits, he knows it's time to stop when his Prince is belly up. So why did he keep going? He can't think of a reasonable explanation. Adrenaline, maybe.

Footsteps behind him manage to pull him out of his thoughts. He recognizes the steps as Noct's, and before he can make a move to stand, Noctis sits beside him, his bare feet hanging over the edge and touching the water. All is silent until the Prince sighs.

"I'm not gonna sit on it, or push it," he starts. "It... we learned. You've gotten stronger, Gladio. You need to recognize your own strength. A push like that wouldn't have hurt me a few weeks ago."

"You sound like Iggy," Gladio muses, though it sounds ashamed. "I'm sorry. You know I'd never want to hurt you-"

"I _know_." Noctis cuts him off and turns his face towards his Shield. There is no fear, no sadness or anger. Only _love_. Gladio's heart hammers against his ribs. "I know, Gladio. You don't need to tell me. Don't sit around beating yourself up. You got stronger, that's all. Let's put this behind us, learn your new strength, and use that against the baddies, alright?"

A wave of relief washes over Gladio, cleansing his prior feelings of guilt and doubt. "Alright. Sounds good to me."

Noctis smiles, a little soft for what Gladio expects. "That's the Gladio I know. Come on, dinner should be ready and Ignis and Prompto won't wait for us. Oh, and Gladio?" The Shield stops himself from standing. "Let's use wooden swords for training for a while."

Gladio laughs heartily, standing up with his Prince. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Prince Charmless."


End file.
